The meeting on Eukaryotic DNA Replication will be the 8th, 9th, and 10th biennial meetings to be held on this subject and follows the highly successful meetings that were held in September 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997 and 1999. The meeting will be devoted to fundamental research topics related to chromosome duplication, structure and function, and will include important areas of biological research in the areas of cell cycle and growth control, DNA replication, replication associated gene regulation, genome amplification, drug resistance and cancer research. The need for this meeting is evidenced by the rapid advances made in this field over recent years. The meeting will ensure that recent results will be communicated and discussed in an atmosphere of face-to-face contact, which should enhance progress. The participation of younger investigators and women scientists will be encouraged. The areas to be covered by the 2001 meeting will include studies on: (1) the replication of virus chromosomes, including SV40, polyomavirus, cytomegalovirus, herpesvirus, papillomaviruses, Epstein-Barr" virus; (2) chromosomal replication and gene amplification in organisms as diverse as yeast, Drosophila, Xenopus and mammalian cells; (3) control of DNA replication in the cell cycle; (4) structure and function of chromosomal elements such as origins of replication and telomeres; and (5) control of cell cycle progression and S phase specific gene expression; (6) DNA replication checkpoints and DNA repair. The subsequent meetings (2003 and 2005) will follow a similar format which will include topics that are highly relevant to the current research at the time of the meeting.